


kissing her bleeding knuckles

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: While on a mission, Daisy gets hurt and Bobbi remains by her side until safety arrives.





	kissing her bleeding knuckles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



Bobbi entered the room in a quick stride as she called out Daisy's name. "We got an assignment, Johnson. Let's head out."

Daisy glanced at Bobbi from her punching bag before lowering her fists to her sides. "I thought we had today off?"

"We did, but something came up and Coulson wants to send the two of us to check it out. How's your Mandarin?"

"Uh, non-existent. We're going to China?" Daisy wiped the sweat from her brow as she walked towards Bobbi. "I have something that'll translate Mandarin to English if I need to hack something on the computer, but that's about it."

Bobbi smirked as she reached out for Daisy's wrapped hand, pulling her in. "I know a word or two. I can teach you on the way there." She intertwined their fingers together before bringing their hands up to kiss Daisy's knuckles. "Among other things."

Daisy grinned as she moved a leg just slightly between Bobbi's thighs, stepping into Bobbi's space. "Is that so? I do love what you do with your tongue. It's very talented."

"I'm going to pretend I haven't heard anything and that you're both five minutes away from leaving on a quinjet."

The two of them startled apart from each other and Bobbi spotted Coulson in the distance. He was busy looking up at the ceiling and Bobbi cleared her throat. "I'm heading to the quinjet now. See you in five, Daisy."

She turned around and began walking in the direction of the hangar, overhearing Daisy talking with Coulson. Daisy was going to tease her about leaving her like that, but Daisy was a big girl. Besides, parent-child conversations were not her thing.

Bobbi grinned to herself as she made it to the quinjet and began getting ready for take off. Daisy liked to deny it, but they both knew better. Coulson was pretty much her dad and that meant that Bobbi didn't need the Director of SHIELD breathing down her neck because he saw she was seconds away from making out with Daisy. No, thank you. She'd rather fight a dozen Hydra agents instead.

Daisy arrived at the quinjet and sat down in the copilot seat several minutes later. "Way to bail on me back there. I thought you always had my back."

Bobbi reached across to pat Daisy on her thigh before grabbing control of the wheel to fly the quinjet. "Hey, there are two people in the world I'm not going to face down, and that's Agent May and Coulson. You're on your own with the two of them."

"And here I thought the infamous Mockingbird wasn't afraid of anything."

The quinjet lifted out of the hangar and they sped off. Bobbi glanced at Daisy as she quirked an eyebrow. "Throwing myself into danger is one thing, but I'm not an idiot." She ignored Daisy's smirk out of the corner of her eye as she piloted the quinjet. "Do something useful and read the mission file."

Daisy laughed as she grabbed it from between their seats. "Sure. Coulson didn't tell me anything about the mission anyway." A few minutes later, Daisy spoke again. "Wait, we're hunting ghosts?"

"Potential Inhumans. There's been sightings of people seeing ghosts in their village, but that's doubtful."

"Village-wide lights flicking, apparitions appearing in the distance, okay, maybe not a ghost, but that doesn't sound like an Inhuman power either." Daisy closed the file. "Not that I should be surprised about what's out there anymore. The world has gotten to be a strange place lately."

"You won't get any disagreement from me. It's a good thing I can still punch things into submission."

Daisy laughed. "Always a good option and you do love using your battle staves to hit people in our way. So when we land, we'll scout the area out, see what's really causing the disturbances and if push comes to shove..."

"Punching," Bobbi said as she flicked a switch on the control panel.

They arrived at their destination a few hours later and Bobbi set down the quinjet a mile outside of the small village. Bobbi set the quinjet in stealth mode while Daisy checked on their equipment. Daisy turned to Bobbi as Bobbi attached her battle staves to her waist.

"Let's go hunt some ghosts." Daisy said that with a wink and a grin, and Bobbi felt a swell of affection and love for her. They only started dating a few months ago, but Bobbi was happy to be with Daisy and happiness was in short supply for a spy.

They exited the quinjet and headed towards the village. Despite reading the file, Bobbi wasn't sure what to expect and the hairs on the back of her neck were raised. Something unnatural was here and Bobbi had the sinking suspicion that they were probably going to have to fight their way out again.

"Uh, is it just me, or is this village supposed to have people and I'm seeing no one?" Daisy asked as she glanced around.

As Bobbi scanned the area, it looked like everyone just dropped what they were doing because there were purses and baskets on the ground. This wasn't in the file and Bobbi hoped they weren't too late. She checked the computer on her arm brace for any signs of life. There weren't any in the village, but there was a small cluster in the distance. Bobbi showed it to Daisy.

"It looks like someone kidnapped our villagers. You ready to go punch our way through?" Bobbi asked as she gripped her battles staves in her hands.

"With you? Always."

The two of them walked deeper into the village towards the edge of it where Bobbi's tracker spotted a cluster of people. She didn't know if they were heading towards the villagers or bad guys, but Bobbi knew she and Daisy were prepared for whatever they were going to encounter.

Bobbi nodded at Daisy as they reached a large barn-like structure and Daisy raised her arm at the closed double doors. She used her quaking ability to blow the doors open before they carefully walked inside.

Whatever she expected to find, it certainly wasn't this. It looked like the villagers were in the structure, except they looked faded out like they were ghosts. None of them looked their way as they continued doing whatever it was they were doing. Then they stopped suddenly before they ended up back in the same place, as if someone was rewinding their movements.

Bobbi shared an uneasy glance with Daisy. This wasn't something Inhuman related, but then what was it? She checked her tracker and the villagers were coming up as alive and human, but it didn't seem like it in personal.

"So, uh, how are we going to fix this?" Daisy asked as the villagers reset themselves once more. "Because I'm flat out of ideas and it looks like the villagers are stuck in time."

"Yeah, I'm not going to disagree with you there." Bobbi stared at the villagers and thought how horrible it was if she had been trapped in that situation, a placeholder in her life. "Let's scout the area some more and see if there's any immediate danger."

They decided to split up to cover more ground, and Bobbi began exploring the western half of the village. She saw more evidence of the things the villagers had left or dropped in their haste to become trapped elsewhere in the village. It was ominous and Bobbi tightened her grip on her battle staves. She wasn't an Inhuman, but her instincts were telling her that danger was nearby.

Bobbi heard a noise behind her and she spun around, raising her battle staves. In front of her was... Bobbi wasn't sure how to define it. It looked like one of the villagers, see-through in a green light, but there was some substance there. The guy could also clearly see Bobbi because he scowled and began marching towards her.

Whatever it was, Bobbi wasn't going to bother asking questions first and she threw her battle staff at it. Her staff hit the guy in the chest and he stumbled back. Bobbi used her magnetic bracelet to call it back to her hand. She smirked as she rushed forward to attack. The guy was surprisingly fast, but she was faster.

Except, as she continued to attack, Bobbi realized that she wasn't hurting the guy, only keeping him at bay.

Suddenly, she heard Daisy's cry out in pain and Bobbi had enough of fooling around. She kicked the guy as hard as she could before running towards where she had last heard Daisy. Daisy was on the ground surrounded by even more green guys. Bobbi didn't know what they were doing to her, but Daisy was curled up in a ball, trying to quake them to no avail. In fact, as Bobbi narrowed her eyes, it looked like the more that Daisy quaked them, the more substantial they looked.

Bobbi triggered the tasers at the ends of her battle staves and ran into the battle. She tasered the nearest guy before kicking back another. They were quite solid now and it looked like they were hurting when she hit them.

 _Good_.

When the guys were all on the ground, Bobbi helped Daisy to her feet, slinging her arm around Daisy's shoulders to keep her steady. Bobbi looked around the area. They weren't close enough to the quinjet in case they get attacked again. Daisy's lip was bloody and bruised, and Bobbi could tell that Daisy was going to develop a black eye soon enough.

Daisy spat out blood on the ground. "I almost had them."

"Uh huh." Bobbi helped Daisy walk in the direction of the quinjet, making sure to keep out for any danger. "And you were just trying to lure them in while on the ground?"

"You bet." Daisy almost stumbled, but Bobbi caught her before she fell.

They managed to make it into the quinjet and Bobbi set Daisy down on a cot. She locked down the quinjet and set the parameter alarm before returning to Daisy with the first aid kit. She sat down on the edge of the cot.

"You know, I think those guys were feeding off your quaking ability or something. If it wasn't for that, I don't think I would have been able to hurt them." Bobbi frowned as she wiped the blood from Daisy's face. This wasn't the first time that Daisy had been hurt this badly, but Bobbi still didn't like seeing it.

Daisy tried to smile before she winced. "Yeah, I learned that one a little too late. Even if I couldn't quake or hit them, they were still able to hit me really hard. I don't think they were villagers."

"I agree. I'll send a report to base asking for backup. We don't know what's going on here." Bobbi took out some antibacterial ointment from the first aid kit and began putting it on Daisy's facial wounds. "How bad are you hurt?"

Daisy took a deep breath and winced when she did it. "Okay, I might have bruised some ribs, but I don't think anything is broken. Are you okay?"

Bobbi nodded before she lifted Daisy's hand between hers and kissed her knuckles. "I'm fine. You know May's going to kick your butt when we get back to base, right?"

Daisy winced, but this time it was due to the thought of May. "I don't doubt it. She's probably going to yell at me for depending on my quaking ability too much. May's mentioned this to me before."

"We all have our own methods when it comes to fighting. I love using my battle staves, so much so that I've upgraded them. Mack loves his shotgun axe." Bobbi kissed Daisy's knuckles once more. "But I'm not brave enough to tell _that_ to May. She's scary."

"You're telling me." Daisy's eyes fluttered closed. "Good thing she's mellowed out some."

It was a good thing Daisy's eyes weren't open because Bobbi was staring at her with an incredulous expression on her face. May hadn't mellowed out whatsoever, but Bobbi wasn't going to say anything about that. She was going to continue letting her girlfriend think whatever she wanted.

"I'm going to be right back while I send that report. When I come back, I'll have some pills for you to take, okay?"

Daisy nodded slightly and Bobbi rose to her feet. After this mission, maybe she could convince Coulson to let the two of them go on a few days of vacation. There was a beautiful white beach in the Philippines that Bobbi wanted to take Daisy to and it'd been awhile since she'd last been there.

Just the thought of seeing Daisy in a bikini had Bobbi thinking wicked thoughts that made her lips curl into a smirk. Once Daisy was better, she was going to take Daisy on vacation. Bobbi quickly sent in her report, got confirmation that a team was coming as soon as possible, and returned back to Daisy.

Daisy's breathing was slightly labored and Bobbi helped her sit up in order to give her a bottle of water and some pills. Daisy thanked her as she took a sip of the water and swallowed the pills. Bobbi wrapped her arms around Daisy, holding her loosely, while Daisy finished drinking the rest of the water.

Daisy let out a sigh of relief as she rested against Bobbi. "You're the best. Would date you ten out of ten times."

"Thanks, I try." Bobbi kissed the top of Daisy's head. "And when you're better, I'm taking you to this beautiful beach and I'm going to use my magical hands and give you the best massage ever."

"Well, I'm sold." Daisy turned her head so she could kiss Bobbi's cheek. "Love you."

"Love you, too. Now get some rest. The team is coming." And while they waited, Bobbi was going to keep Daisy safe.


End file.
